Respect
by Lascka
Summary: Voici l'histoire du Dixième du Nom des Vongola. Et comment, de son statut de faible et peureux lycéen, il est devenu ce fier et grand Boss à la force tranquille. Série d'histoire indépendantes. Avec un résumé plus complet à l'intérieur. R&R please !
1. Premier respect :Les autres familles

Bonjour tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une série de OS, vue que se sont des histoires courtes, mais toutes reliés entre elles.

Pour les situer dans l'histoire, on peut dire que c'est ce qui peut se passer pour Tsuna et sa bande s'ils n'avaient pas fait ce voyage dans le futur. C'est en fait ce que j'imagine être le passé des personnes de l'arc du futur…

Vous suivez ? Non ? Tant mieux, moi non plus ! XD

Mais vous allez comprendre en lisant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Premier Respect, les Autres Familles.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Héritier de la plus grande famille mafieuse du monde, les Vongola.

La plus connue, la plus respectée, la plus enviée, la plus haïe.

Au début, peu des autres familles, alliés, neutres ou ennemis mettaient peu d'espoir en ce pauvre naïf, faible et trop gentil garçon. Et même s'il était entrainé par le plus grand tueur à gage du monde, Reborn, chacun doutaient qu'un jour il devienne un grand boss. Il n'avait pas le cœur pour être dans la mafia.

Le monde des mafieux n'était pas gentils, lui.

Seule la famille Cavallone affichait clairement son soutien au jeune boss. Le dixième boss de cette famille, Le Cheval Ailé Dino, se considérait même comme un grand frère pour le jeune homme. Ce qui avait bien fait rire certains chefs mafieux.

Tout avait commencé à changer le jour où, contre toute attente, ils apprirent que les Gardiens du jeune homme réussissaient à battre les membres de la Varia, l'escouade d'assassin des Vongola, que même les plus expérimenté de leurs hommes craignaient. Et la stupeur atteignit son paroxysme quand le jeune gamin naïf et faible avait réussi à abattre le leader de la Varia.

Et était reconnu officiellement comme l'héritier de cette famille.

Quelque année plus tard, le jeune homme avait commencé à faire des apparitions au côté du Neuvième du Nom. Il avait toujours les yeux bruns aussi lumineux, avait toujours la même corpulence fine et élancée, même s'il avait peu grandi, et avait toujours les cheveux châtain et soyeux, en bataille. Il avait commencé à les laisser pousser par derrière, et les avait attachés élégamment. Mais même si chacun reconnaissait qu'il était très classe, il avait toujours cette innocence et cette naïveté qui émanaient de lui.

Ce qui interloquait fortement les grands du monde souterrain. Comment diable ce type avait pu battre un homme comme Xanxus ?

Ils eurent la réponse un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Un homme, aillant un peu trop bu se mit à beugler tout haut ce que tout le monde pensaient tout bas. Les propos étant imbibés d'alcool et de grossièreté, ils étaient très difficiles à comprendre, et pourtant étaient très clair.

Le Dixième du Nom des Vongola n'était pas digne de sa position.

Ce pauvre bougre n'eu pas conscience de sa chance. Il n'eut la vie sauve que par la bienveillance de ce même Dixième du Nom, qui utilisa toute ses forces et toutes sa persuasion à calmer ses trois Gardiens de la Tempête, de la Pluie et du Soleil qui l'accompagnaient, et qui souhaitaient rien moins que le faire exploser, le découper en morceau et le boxer pour avoir oser tenir des propos si insultant sur leur ami.

Mais le crétin ne comprit rien et lança un défi pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle. Tous attendaient la réponse du jeune homme, avec un mélange d'impatience et de peur.

On ne défiait pas la grande famille des Vongola sans en payer le prix…

Mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, et même de ses amis, le jeune parrain refusa gentiment, en souriant doucement. Il y eu un brouhaha monstre dans la salle.

_Couard… Faible… Indigne… Tricheur… Peureux…Lâche…_

Des tas de mots, peu valorisant étaient chuchotés entre les parrains et leurs hommes, qui hérissaient les trois gardiens alors que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait.

Le Neuvième du Nom toussota, et leva la main.

Il obtint aussitôt un profond silence. Il s'approcha du Dixième, et ses trois gardiens reculèrent d'un pas, respectueusement.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son héritier il demanda :

- Cet homme t'a insulté, et défié. Pourquoi as-tu refusé de venger ton honneur, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Avec de grands yeux il répondit, figeant l'assistance de surprise, à nouveau.

- Mais cet homme est ivre. Ses paroles ont sûrement dépassé ses pensées. De plus, il n'est pas en état de me combattre. Le duel serait vraiment trop inégal.

Le Neuvième sourit et se tourna vers les autres mafieux. Il demanda au boss du duelliste de se montrer.

Un homme au triple menton et avec une corpulence assez impressionnante s'avança. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise, mais en même temps semblait apprécier l'attention. Il pensait déjà aux retombées sur sa réputation si son homme réussissait à battre l'héritier des Vongola. Même s'ils étaient alliés… Une occasion pareille ne se loupe pas ! Aussi il parla pour son homme. Il acceptait ce duel, et voulait qu'il se déroule dans les règles de la mafia.

Le regard du Neuvième du Nom s'assombrit. Mais il hocha la tête. Avec un sourire calculateur, l'autre boss fit signe à deux de ses hommes de prendre le duelliste et de le préparer. L'atmosphère avait de nouveau changé et c'était une fébrile impatience qui secouait tout le monde dans la salle. Le Neuvième du Nom fit signe à son conseiller externe, Iemitsu, de s'occuper d'organiser l'aire du combat alors qu'il accompagnait le Dixième, qui aimerait bien comprendre ce qui se passait. Bien sûr, les trois amis suivirent, mais en échangeant des regards inquiets.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, tout le monde était sur les balcons de la villa et commentait l'événement. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait assister à un duel, encore moins quand ça concernait la famille Vongola ! Personne n'était assez fou pour les défier. Mais avec ce nouveau boss… Peut-être était-il temps d'essayer de renverser cette grande famille…

Celui qui avait lancé le duel était au milieu de la cour. Ceux qui étaient assez prêt pouvaient voir qu'il avait les cheveux trempés. Apparemment, pour lui rendre un peu de sobriété, son patron lui avait fait prendre une douche froide. Et il tremblait. Non pas de froid, mais d'excitation. Il pensait, comme son boss à la réputation qu'il allait obtenir en battant ce jeune sot. En tuant l'unique héritier des Vongola.

Parce que c'est ce que sous-entendait un combat de mafieux, c'était soit une soumission au vainqueur, soit la mort. Et comme il avait défié un héritier, il ne pourrait pas le soumettre à l'autorité de son boss. Le tuer restait la seule option. Et ça lui apporterait bien plus !

Il y eu une nouvelle agitation, et il leva la tête. Son adversaire s'avançait, tranquillement, sans peur. Il semblait même… Ennuyé d'être là. La fierté du mafieux en prit un coup. Il observa attentivement alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Il portait toujours sa grande cape noire accroché à sa veste du même noir, et ses gants assortis. Il s'arrêta, et décrocha sa cape, et la tendit simplement au type aux cheveux argentés qui le suivait depuis le début comme son ombre. Lui ne semblait ni effrayé, ni ennuyé. Il lançait des regards noirs à l'adversaire de son cher boss. Ce dernier pouvait sentir toute la haine que ce type lui portait, et même si ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui, il frissonna.

Comme Gokudera recevait la cape, il lançait un regard interrogateur à son patron, mais surtout ami. Qui lui renvoya son habituel sourire confiant, celui qui réussissait toujours à rassurer et à calmer son ami surprotecteur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de murmurer des encouragements et des appels à la prudence avant de reculer et d'aller retrouver les deux autres gardiens, qui regardait la scène avec détachement.

Même si un air vaguement inquiet flottait sur leur visage.

Non pas pour la santé de leur ami, mais à propos de cette règle qui incitait à tuer. Tsuna… Il n'était pas encore au courant, alors que Iemitsu, lui, les avait prévenus rapidement sur les règles de ces combats, alors que Tsuna et Gokudera se préparaient. Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment leur ami réagirait. Bien sur, il ne tuerait pas son adversaire. Mais comment le combat allait se finir, alors ? Parce que l'autre n'hésiterait pas à essayer de le tuer, lui… Et eux ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans ce combat.

Soudain, une Cervello apparut de nulle part, et se positionna entre les deux combattants. Son apparition amena un lourd silence sur l'assemblé. Et c'est dans ce silence que sa voix grave s'éleva. Elle énonça le nom des combattants. Le terrain. Sa taille. Pas de temps limite. Les règles de victoire, la soumission, ou la mort.

Alors que l'autre acceptait ce combat, Tsuna écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard surpris au Neuvième. Ce dernier acquiesça lentement et Tsuna se retourna vers son adversaire.

Il soupira.

Il baissa la tête.

Il accepta ce combat à son tour.

Alors qu'il parla, l'atmosphère se refroidit sensiblement. Et quand il releva la tête, son visage avait perdu toute son innocence, et ses yeux n'étaient plus ni chaleureux, ni franc.

Ils étaient froids.

D'un orange lumineux, mais glacé, et certain jurèrent qu'ils avaient vu des flammes danser dans ces profondes prunelles.

Deux yeux dignes des meilleurs combattants.

Une flamme s'enflamma sur sa tête et ses gants se couvrir de métal aux niveaux des jointures, alors qu'un cercle d'acier entourant une sorte de demi-sphère bleu ciel surmonté d'un "X" couvrais le dos de sa main. Mais ils ne s'enflammèrent pas. Et Tsuna ne bougea pas. Il continuait de fixer froidement son adversaire.

Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer. Ce qui ce dégageait du jeune homme était presque trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Trop imposant. Ce n'était pas un combattant hors pair. Il était bon, certes, mais il… Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça !

Il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas parce que ce gamin aimait les effets pyrotechniques qu'il était si dangereux. Et puis, tout le monde savait que cette flamme était l'apanage des Vongola, leur marque de fabrique, quoi… Rien que de la frime.

C'est ce qu'il essaya désespérément de se convaincre alors qu'il prenait une grande bouffée d'air.

Et il s'élança.

C'était normal, c'était lui qui l'avait défié. C'était normal que ce soit lui qui face le premier mouvement.

Mais il n'eut le temps que de faire ça.

À peine avait-il bondit, préparant mentalement un combat rapproché aux couteaux que le jeune homme disparu dans un flash orange.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir, ni de sentir le poing qui lui arrivait dans sa mâchoire, à sa gauche.

Il fut projeté vers les invités. Mais eux non plus n'eurent pas le temps ni de s'affoler ni de reculer que Tsuna disparaissait et réapparaissait de nouveau dans un flash de lumière vive entre les spectateurs et son adversaire. D'un élégant coup de bassin, il envoya son pied dans l'autre joue, et le renvoya encore plus haut dans les airs.

Le ramenant ainsi dans les limites du terrain.

Nouveau flash.

Le Dixième du Nom se trouva au dessus de lui et l'acheva en un magnifique coup de coude dans l'estomac. Qui l'envoya directement à terre, une dizaine de mètre plus bas.

Flash.

Le Dixième du Nom réapparu à la place qu'il avait quand le combat avait commencé, alors que son adversaire n'avait pas encore touché le sol. Il observa le duelliste s'écraser lamentablement sur terre, et se détourna du combat. Sa flamme s'éteignit doucement, et sans plus de cérémonie, il marcha tranquillement vers ses amis, qui l'attendaient le sourire aux lèvres. Quand un cri le stoppa.

- Vous devez me tuer !

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il attendait la suite, qui viendrait, sûrement. Son adversaire avait réussi à se remettre sur le ventre, une main douloureuse sur son torse. Il devait avait la mâchoire fracturé, et sûrement quelques côtes de cassées. Mais il luttait pour garder conscience.

Et il continua.

- Vous devez me tuer…

C'était presque une supplique. S'en était pitoyable. Mais comment aurait-il pu vivre après une telle correction ? Comment regarder son boss dans les yeux ?

Quand il vit que le gamin ne bougeait toujours pas, la colère monta. Il se mit à tutoyer son adversaire, oublieux de tout le reste.

- Se sont les règles de ce combat ! Tu dois me tuer ou je dois me soumettre. Et jamais je ne me soumettrais ! Alors tu-

Il eu le souffle coupé. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, et un léger voile de sueur couvrit tout son corps.

Une terreur sans nom.

C'est ce qu'il ressentit alors que Tsuna avait daigné tourner la tête, et le fixer. Ses yeux étaient encore plus froids que pendant le combat. Et sa voix, grave, claire et glacée, résonna dans le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir à vos règles ?

La conscience du mafioso blessé vacilla alors qu'il avait l'impression que chacune de ses paroles s'enfonçaient comme des dagues de glaces dans son corps.

- Souviens-toi de ce combat et de cette peur si jamais il te revient à l'idée de défier un Vongola. C'est ça, le prix à payer aujourd'hui.

Et sa voix reprit un peu plus de son habituelle chaleur alors qu'il terminait.

- Et je pense que tu devrais chérir un peu plus ta vie. Mort, tu n'es d'aucune utilité à ta famille.

Le mafieux s'évanouit alors que Tsuna repartait vers ses amis.

Du point de vue des spectateurs, seuls les plus aguerris avaient pu suivre à peu près l'action. Le Dixième du Nom n'enflammait ses gants que pour se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable, sans dépenser plus d'énergie que nécessaire. Et il n'avait même pas frappé avec sa flamme, limitant au maximum les dégâts qu'il avait infligés à son adversaire. Ce manque de combativité déconcertait les mafiosos. Pourquoi montrer de la pitié envers un adversaire qui vous avait insulté et défié était pure bêtise. De la faiblesse.

Pourtant le jeune parrain n'était pas faible.

C'est quand il demanda pourquoi il devait obéir aux règles des mafieux que tous comprirent. Ses paroles avaient eu le même effet sur eux que sur son adversaire. Des dagues de glaces. Mais plus que ça, c'est ce que sous-entendait ses paroles qui leur coupait le souffle.

Il ne comptait pas se soumettre à ce que les autres trouvaient normal. C'était lui qui décidait de ses actions. Et pas ce que les autres espéraient, ou même attendaient.

C'était lui qui menait la dance.

Comme tout les Vongola avant lui.

Comme tout les Vongola qui lui succéderont.

La famille Vongola n'était pas affaiblit avec ce jeune Boss.

Elle pourrait même devenir encore plus forte.

Il y eu soudain un bruit incongru. Et il fallu que les différents membres des familles se concentre sur le présent pour comprendre.

C'était un applaudissement.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme blond qui applaudissait simplement la victoire de Tsuna, celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il était accompagné par ses hommes, Romario, et deux autres.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Il avait raison de croire en son petit frère, depuis toujours.

Peu à peu, d'autres familles se joignirent à lui. Il n'y eu pas d'ovation, ni de sifflement. De simple applaudissement, pour montrer le respect nouveau que tous portaient au jeune parrain.

Ce dernier regarda les spectateurs, cligna deux fois des yeux, et piqua un monstrueux fard. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses Gardiens, visiblement très gêné d'être au centre de toute cette attention.

Et certains de penser :

_Comment une personne si timide peut être si forte ?_

_

* * *

_

Et voila comment notre cher Tsunayoshi a réussi à gagner le respect des autres familles mafieuses.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^

À bientôt pour la suite ! Même si je ne sais honnêtement pas quand elle sera publiée ! ^^'


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
